


Umbrella

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Rain, Total Fluff, not gonna tag relationships cause that's not the focus, yoimusicweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: JJ, Otabek, and Yuri get caught waiting out the rain, but fortunately their friends and fellow competitors have umbrellas of their own and are willing to share :)





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Rihanna's Umbrella

_Now that it’s raining more than ever, know that we’ll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella._

 

               Yuuri, Viktor, Chris, and Phicit walked quickly down the street, shielding themselves from the pouring rain with their umbrellas. It was fortunate that Yuuri had insisted they brought their umbrellas, even though there had been no sign of the storm rolling in a few hours ago (he had been smart enough to check the weather). It was also fortunate they were done with their shopping. All they had to do was get back to the hotel and rest up for the competition tomorrow.

 

                Meanwhile, Yuri, Otabek, and JJ stood under the awning of the shop they had just come out of, trying to strategize how they would manage to get back to the hotel without getting soaked to the bone.

 

                “I can’t believe we forgot our umbrellas,” Yuri grumbled under his breath, shivering even though he wasn’t wet.

 

                “It’s not like it was obvious that this storm was coming through,” JJ replied as he tried to offer Yuri his jacket. Yuri simply waved his hand, refusing the kind gesture but appreciating it anyway.

 

                “I just really hope we don’t get sick. Not when we have to compete tomorrow,” Yuri continued, a concerned frown coming to his face.

 

                “Well, we can always wait it out here. If it doesn’t let up soon, we’ll have to figure something else out,” Otabek strategized, placing a comforting hand on Yuri’s shoulder.

 

                “This is actually kinda cool,” JJ offered optimistically after several moments of silent observing. As he spoke, he shoved his hands in his jacket pocket and gave a little shrug.  

 

                “Da….I just wish we were inside the hotel,” Yuri replied absentmindedly.

 

                Several more minutes passed with casual conversation and hopes that the rain would let up. Just when the three skaters were working on a way to get back to the hotel while staying dry, Yuuri, Viktor, Chris, and Phichit happened to walk by.

 

                “Hey, Yuuri…isn’t that JJ, Otabek, and Yurio?” Phichit asked, having been the first one to spot them.

 

                “It is! Hey, guys! Whatcha doing out here?” Yuuri called out with a wave, getting the attention of their fellow skaters.

 

                “Hi! We’re just trying to wait out this rain!” JJ called back as the other group came closer.

 

                “Well, you guys should just huddle with us under our umbrellas!” Viktor suggested with a beaming smile. “We’ll get you back to the hotel nice and dry.”

 

                “Yeah….come on! We don’t bite…much,” Chris agreed with a wink and open arms. After the chorus of laughs finished, Otabek, Yuri, and JJ squeezed in between the other skaters. The group of seven made their way to the hotel looking like a huge blob moving down the sidewalk. They were all squeezed close, but they were still full of laughter and smiles as they shared inside jokes and teased each other about the competition tomorrow.

 

                On their journey, they came to a restaurant. Yuuri’s stomach made itself known, and he looked down at it in distaste.

 

                “Hey, guys….can we stop for dinner? My stomach is telling me I need to eat.”

 

                The rest of the skaters agreed with eager nods, suddenly aware of their own empty stomachs. By the time they finished eating, the rain had stopped and the clouds had cleared.

 

                “Look! A rainbow!” Phichit exclaimed as the others grabbed their umbrellas, always the observant one.

 

                “It must be wishing us luck tomorrow,” Viktor said with a sentimental smile.

 

                “Luck? King JJ doesn’t need luck,” JJ chimed in, throwing up his double J’s and giving a wink. Yuri, as to be expected, rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath in response, but everyone else burst into laughter. Even though it had been nice to spend some time bonding as friends, they all went their separate ways to prepare to be competitors and rivals on the ice the next day once they got to the hotel. They wouldn’t forget the fact that the rain brought them together, but things are always different on the ice. At least they knew they could count on each other when it counted.


End file.
